legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Serdio
Serdio is the main country in the first chapter of Dart's adventure, for it is the setting of a cruel civil war that divided the country in two: the Kingdom of Basil (North of Serdio) ruled by the kind and honest King Albert and the Empire of Sandora (South of Serdio) led by the ruthless if sweet-talking Emperor Doel. Basil Located in the north of Serdio, Basil is a quiet, peaceful region with Hoax and the Seventh Fort in the Marshlands serving as the front lines of the region. Those who oppose Doel's rule are based in Bale. Bale has become the second center of power in Serdio and the capital of Basil. Bale houses the residence of His Majesty King Albert , Indels Castle. Minister Noish is left responsible for the day-to-day activities of Basil in the aftermath of the Second invasion of Basil as King Albert leaves to fulfill his duties as a Dragoon. Basil also includes the little town of Seles in the south east of Serdio, but still far from the lines of the war, or so its residents thought. Sandora Imperial Sandora, the kingdom Emperor Doel annexed. Located in the South, Sandora is a powerful and ruthless region that seeks to conquer all of Serdio. The Empire of Sandora is home to the hell-on-earth jail known as Hellena Prison as well as the Black Castle in Kazas where Emperor Doel resides. Once the war is over, the Great Commander takes over Kazas as its mayor. Serdian War Serdio is split in two less by geography than ideology: Basil and Serdio's twenty-year war started when then-Prince Doel murdered his brother King Carlo. After Carlo's death, Albert was named king; Doel responded with war. Bale is intolerable to Doel, who aims to get control of all of Serdio. Until recently the war was evenly matched, and a truce was declared some time in the last ten years. Sandora gained a Dragon, Feyrbrand, tipping the balance of power in their favor. They broke the truce. Greham headed the 2nd Knighthood of the Kingdom of Basil but is a traitor to all of Basil and is now in service of Sandora. Thirteen years ago, he betrayed unto death Lavitz's father Servi Slambert, former Head of the 1st Knighthood. Ten years ago, Basil suffered a setback when the Fifth Knighthood of Serdio was almost wiped out in the war with Imperial Sandora. Apparently the Sandorans did take prisoners, and even had some success with turning Basil's soldiers against them. Invasion of Basil With the First, Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods of Basil completely wiped out, the Fifth and Eighth presumably demobilized for at least ten years, and the Hoax soldiers and soldiers at Bale badly damaged, Basil suffers its greatest loss of the war, even after the Dragon Feyrbrand has been killed. Bale falls under brutal attack by nearly the entire Sandoran knighthood, and "so that the people in Basil could be safe", as Haschel puts it, King Albert offers surrender of Bale and himself as a hostage. The dragon significantly reduces resistance in much of Basil's lands; the forces of Sandora risk a rallying of the remaining Basil forces to occupy the city of Bale. As the lady in Seles tells it, reinforcements from Castle Indels are fended off by the guardian creature Urobolus at the Limestone Cave. Dart returns to Seles from his search for the Black Monster just after Seles is attacked by Greham, the Green-Tusked dragon Feyrbrand, Fruegel, and the Great Knight Commander of Sandora. Kaiser, Head of the 8th Knighthood, collaborates with another of the Knighthoods to defend Hoax. The Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods of the Kingdom of Basil are stationed at Seventh Fort in the Marshlands. Both are overwhelmed by an attack of the dragon Feyrbrand. Aftermath It seems clear that a war weary Sandora has no reason to continue their assault on Basil after the death of Emperor Doel. The heroes succeed in bringing peace to the people of Serdio. http://jade-dragon.wikidot.com/timeline Category:Location Category:Serdio Category:Disc 1 Category:Serdian War